


1985

by biscuityskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 80s AU, LMAO, M/M, bitch you thought i could handle angst? WRONG, but it's like looking for a needle in a haystack, i didn't think that would be relevant when i started writing this but here we are, i just love iwaoi a lot okay, iwaizumi plays baseball, iwaoi nation rise, oikawa's lowkey a jealous bitch but like you didn't hear that from me, there's like the smallest touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: The year is 1985.This is the year that Oikawa's life changes.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109
Collections: My beloved stories





	1985

They’ve got their traditions. They have, for the past 14 years, since Iwa moved in next door. They’re in the same school system, they spend every hour they can together. Every fall, they go to school in the mornings together, coming home with Iwa’s scarf around Oikawa’s ears when it turns colder. Every winter, they have snowball fights in their front yards, they build a snowman in Oikawa’s yard and a snow Godzilla in Iwa’s, or their best idea of one. Every spring, they get the increasing urge to go outside, leave their homework forgotten in their rooms and hang out on Iwa’s back porch to watch the clouds pass. Every summer, they spend every hour of daylight - and many of night - together, doing everything together. 

In later years, Oikawa goes to all of Iwaizumi’s baseball games, sitting alone in the stands when none of Iwa’s family members show up. He keeps his own cap low over his ears, keeping the sun out of his eyes. He ducks his head every time Iwa looks at him with a smirk before he goes up to bat. 

In the spring of senior year of high school, Iwa starts to... change. Oikawa can tell. There are little things. He starts slicking his hair up, back, out of his face, making it spiky. His smile is a lot less tense, but sometimes less real. He holds himself in a relaxed position. Oikawa can’t help but feel uneasy as the change comes about. Things are changing too rapidly for his comfort. His old Iwa feels like he’s gone and replaced with someone he doesn’t know. There’s still something there, though. Something pulling in his gut, something screaming in his mind to get him to tell Iwa what’s going on.

They’re still relatively young, and best friends, but Oikawa can’t help but want more. They’ve been together as friends for so long, but there have been so many times when he looks up and Iwa is looking at him with a slight smirk on his face or that look in his eyes that makes Oikawa want to lean forward and capture his lips with his own. 

The year is 1985 when Oikawa realises he’s in love with his best friend.

It comes as a slow realisation. He doesn’t know until summer, when he’s finally out of school. He and Iwa are on the back deck, watching the clouds pass by when suddenly Iwa’s rolled over and is caging him in between his arms.

“I’ve got a date tonight,” he says. 

Oikawa feels his heart lurch into his throat at the words, and he swallows several times to try to get it down again. “Oh?” he asks, nonchalant. 

“I need you not to judge me, though.” 

“Never. What’s up?” 

“It’s with a boy.” 

Oh.

Iwa chews on his bottom lip. “Does that make you uncomfortable?” he whispers, fear deep in his eyes. 

Oikawa can pinpoint the moment his heart shatters in his chest. “No,” he replies, trying to smile. “Not at all, Iwa, that’s great!” 

“Okay,” Iwa breathes in relief. “Okay.”

Iwa’s smile is still the brightest thing in Oikawa’s life, and this is a real one, twisting this white hot knife of agony further into Oikawa’s chest. 

“Thanks, ‘Kawa.” 

“Y-yeah.” Oikawa bites his tongue, trying to keep his smile on his face as Iwa lays down again.

***

Oikawa doesn’t tell anyone. He can’t. He can’t find it in him to let anyone know because then his own feelings will swarm him and choke his words and he won’t be able to get through it without crying. 

The first week of summer passes with Oikawa in silent agony.

The second week of summer brings about Iwa’s first baseball game. Oikawa almost doesn’t want to go; his heart races at the idea of seeing Iwa again. But, well, traditions are traditions, and some must be upheld, so he slides a muscle tee over his head and shoves his cap over his ears.

He sits in his usual spot in the stands, swallowing around the lump in his throat as Iwa steps onto the field, the sleeves of his uniform rolled up. He almost tears up when Iwa looks at someone in the stands and winks at them, and oh. 

That’s him. 

The boyfriend.

It’s not that he’s unattractive. Of course, Iwa’s lucky. He’s cute, and he’s blushing under the batter’s gaze, prettily, the red of his blush under his beautiful tan skin almost matching his more-strawberry-than-blonde hair. Oikawa’s trying his hardest to be happy for his best friend; he’s got quite the opportunity. But he can’t help the tears pricking in the corners of his eyes.

For the whole game, Oikawa’s clutching the edge of the metal bleachers, his knuckles white. He manages a smile the one time Iwa looks at him, but he can’t bring himself to smile beyond that. He’s not enjoying the game as much as usual. 

That week was hard.

The third week, Iwa’s got somebody new that he’s walking to the game with. They catch up with Oikawa, and Iwa calls out his name. 

“Hey! ‘Kawa, there’s someone I’d like you to meet!” 

Oikawa slows to allow them to catch up, but doesn’t turn to smile.

“What’s wrong?” Iwa asks, suddenly beside him, and Oikawa stops in his tracks. 

“Nothing,” he chokes out with a smile. “I’m fine.”

Iwa frowns. “Oikawa, I know you better than that.” 

“Really, nothing.”

Iwa grabs onto Oikawa’s arm. “Go on ahead, Mattsun.” 

The boy next to him nods, his curls bouncing, and walks away.

Iwa watches his retreating back before turning back to Oikawa. “Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“I’m fine, Iwaizumi,” Oikawa says, turning his face. 

Iwa inhales slowly and lets it out even more so. The sound of the cicadas is overwhelming in the silence between them. “You haven’t called me that in too long for me to believe that everything is fine.”

Oikawa bites down on the inside of his lower lip before taking in a shaky breath. “How many times do I have to say it? I’m fine, Iwa.” 

“Oikawa.” 

Silence. 

The sun surrounds them, the heat oppressing. Oikawa feels a bead of sweat slide down his back. 

“Tooru, please.”

Oikawa’s next breath doesn’t come for a moment. The crushing pain squeezes his heart, and he feels a tear form. The air he finally chokes in fills his lungs with heat and he pulls his arm away from Iwa’s grip. 

“I’m going to the store,” he says. 

Oikawa walks away before Iwa can reply.

He doesn’t go to the game that day. He ends up at the store, picking up a comic book and then dropping it when he soon loses interest. He buys a Coke and a bag of sunflower seeds, choosing to ignore the fact that he picked up - by chance - the flavour that Iwa likes most.

On the way back to his house, he hears a metal bat make contact with a ball in a field a block away. There are shouts, and Oikawa turns away, walking in the opposite direction. He takes a swig of Coke and focusses on the burning carbonation, repressing the pain in his chest.

Oikawa sits on the back porch, staring up at the clouds, laying back once he’s finished his drink. They pass quickly in the late spring breeze, which tousles his hair around his face. He takes some deep breaths, trying to regain control of his feelings, which are forcing themselves up inside him and threatening to well over.

He’s almost asleep when a shadow passes in front of him, blocking out the sun. 

“Hey.” 

Oikawa blinks his eyes open, meeting Iwa’s gaze. “Hi.” 

“Can we talk?” Iwa waits until Oikawa nods to sit on the step of the porch. 

The silence hangs between them until Iwa speaks again.

“Oikawa, will you tell me what’s wrong?” Iwa sounds troubled, and he’s got his attention fixed on Oikawa, who’s still staring up at the sky. 

“I’m not sure I feel like it,” Oikawa whispers. 

“Okay.” Iwa sits quietly, murmuring a short “I’ll wait for you,” before laying back.

Their shoulders press together, and Oikawa flinches. He can’t help it, really. He wants to be indifferent to the whole ordeal, wants to be supportive of his friend, but the overwhelming feeling is sadness. He’s never had his fairytale ending, even as his friend lives his own.

“Tooru,” Iwa says as he feels Oikawa’s flinch. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” Oikawa asks, chewing on the inside of his cheek. 

“I hurt you. I’m sorry.” 

Oikawa looks over at him, and the way Iwa looks so troubled finally breaks him.

A tear traces its way down his cheek. “Iwa,” he whispers. “I’m sorry. I’ve been... immature. I know I should be supportive, and I’m happy for you, really, I’m also, just....” 

Iwa props himself up on his elbow and looks down at Oikawa. “Tooru,” he whispers. “Baby.”

Oikawa chokes. “Baby?” 

Iwa sighs, and Oikawa can see the gears turning in his head. “Is this about the boys?” 

Oikawa nods slowly, and Iwa shifts over so he’s caging him between his arms. “‘Kawa, I’m sorry. I was inconsiderate.” 

“You were? How?” 

“This was a horrible plan.”

“Plan?” 

Iwa brings his hand up to rub his thumb across Oikawa’s cheek. “Yeah. I asked both Mattsun and Makki to be my boyfriend for a week at a time so I could gauge your reaction. Especially that first time, when I told you. I watched your eyes, Oikawa. They told me everything.”

“My... my eyes.” 

“You were upset,” Iwa murmurs, “even if only for a moment. And then I don’t think I need to describe how you were upset earlier today.” 

“I don’t think so either.” 

“You went and bought my sunflower seeds, huh?” 

Oikawa nods slowly. “Yeah,” he whispers.

“Oh, baby,” Iwa muses, and he lowers his head. “I’m so sorry.” His breath fans across Oikawa’s lips. 

“You were pretending the whole time?” 

Iwa nods, threading his fingers into Oikawa’s hair. “Not quite pretending, but it wasn’t serious.”

“How can it be not entirely pretend, but not dating?” Oikawa asks. 

“We were sort of... testing the waters, I suppose. I’d never had a boyfriend, and neither had Makki, who offered first. We both knew that it wasn’t real, deep down, though we pretended it was.

“We decided together that we wanted to see what it was like being and having a boyfriend. That’s all. I wanted to... I wanted to be a good boyfriend for you, Tooru. That’s all I wanted.” 

“You... my... what?” 

Iwa exhales with a tentative smile on his face.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” 

Iwa’s so close now that their noses are almost pressed together, breath mingling in the space between them. 

Oikawa blinks, feeling his pulse high in his throat. “You mean it?” 

Iwa nods. “I do.”

“Yes, please, god please,” Oikawa says in a hushed tone. 

Iwa’s smile is the brightest thing he’s seen, and a real one. “Can I kiss you?” he asks, his eyes hopeful. 

At Oikawa’s nod, Iwa leans forward that last bit and allows their noses to touch for a moment. Time is suspended, the seconds turn to minutes. All that matters is this, now.

He pushes forward and their lips are touching. It’s a whole new experience for Oikawa, he’s never kissed anyone before. He’s definitely not complaining, though. 

Iwa tosses a leg over his waist and holds himself up on three supports, one of his hands still in Oikawa’s hair. In turn, Oikawa’s hands run along the definition of Iwa’s biceps, and he can feel him flexing under the sudden stimulation. 

“Tooru,” Iwa whispers once he’s pulled back. 

“Hajime.” 

The fondness that passes into Iwa’s expression, along with something else, Oikawa will never forget.

“My Tooru.”

And Oikawa’s melting, he can feel himself melting into a puddle at the possessive Iwa’s put in front of his name.

“Hajime,” he gasps, and then their lips are pressed together and Iwa’s tongue is sliding against his lips and into his mouth and he can hardly breathe—

It’s the summer of 1985 when Oikawa gets his first boyfriend, on the same day he gets his first kiss. 

The fourth week, Iwa’s got a baseball game. Oikawa goes, of course he does, and the heat’s so overpowering that he’s got his sleeves rolled up and his cap in his hand.

He sits in his usual spot, and a couple of seats over are the two boys that Iwa’s had on his arm for the past three weeks. Oikawa gives a little laugh. He figures he should thank them. 

Iwa finds him in the crowd when he steps up to bat at the bottom of the ninth. He shoots him a little wink and swings. The crowd erupts into cheers as the ball sails over the far fence, and Iwa’s just scored a home run. He’s laughing as he rounds the bases, and his smile, well, you know. Once he comes back to home plate, he swings wide and steps into the dugout to toss his helmet aside, and then steps into the crowd.

It’s the end of the game, and Iwa’s just won it for them. The crowd is applauding and they’re all clapping him on the back and congratulating him, but his eyes are focussed only on Oikawa. He pulls himself up to the row where he’s sitting and slides up next to him.

“Hey,” he says. 

“Hi.” 

Iwa pulls his glove from his hand and slides it into Oikawa’s hair. “Kiss me?” 

It’s the summer of 1985 when Oikawa shows off his boyfriend, hoots and hollers filling the air around them as their lips slide together. 

Yeah. 

It’s a pretty good year.

**Author's Note:**

> lol yeah so this was originally a twt au but then it ended up around 2k words so i edited and published it, no regrets
> 
> I'm @biscuityskies on twt too if you wanna come yell with me about hq! you might have to message first if you wanna really interact but that's because there's a lot going on all the time lol
> 
> leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!   
> Thanks for reading, loves <33


End file.
